From GB-2 261 324-A, it is known to shield a printed board assembly by applying a shielding material to a conductor on a printed board and, then, depending on the shielding material, harden it, e.g. by means of UV light. The shielding material on the printed board is intended to cooperate with a shielding housing that may be provided with grooves or other recesses to improve the seal and the contact with the shielding material on the printed board.
Applying shielding material to a printed board assembly already produced, requires an additional production step as does hardening of the shielding material in a separate production step.
Thus, a printed board assembly in accordance with said GB-2 261 324-A will be quite expensive to produce.